Tú me Atraes
by Maiitaah
Summary: Shinoa corría entre las ruinas de la ciudad, por haber visto una escena que la dejo con el corazón roto, y pensando que la muerte venia por ella, es salvada, pero la persona que lo salvo es... Un vampiro, el décimo tercer progenitor, Crowley Eusford... ¿Que pasara entre estos dos seres, tan distintos, pero a la vez... con un sentimiento en común?


**Tú me atraes.**

 _ **Hola a todo el mundo, hoy día les traigo un One-Shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, Crowley x Shinoa, y con… ¡LEMON!**_

 _ **Ojala lo disfruten.**_

 _ **La serie Owari no Seraph le pertenece a Takaya Kagami.**_

* * *

Corría mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas, sin importarle que un Vampiro o un Jinete de Apocalipsis la atacara o acabara con su vida, ya nada le importaba, no soportaba el dolor que sentía por dentro, el de miles de pedazos de su corazón.

Shinoa recordó con amargura el motivo de su destrozado corazón

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

Caminaba con felicidad, hoy día lo haría, le diría sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba, a cierto pelinegro y de ojos verdes… Yuuichirou Hyakuya o simplemente Yuu.

A pesar de siempre molestarlo o burlarse de él, lo atrajo desde que el capitán Guren la mando a supervisarlo, y aunque siempre el teniente le decía que se había enamorado de él, lo había negado por completo, pero era verdad… Lo amaba.

Shinoa primero quería ir a su habitación, quería arreglarse, quería lucir bonita para él, y solo para él, tal vez se pondría un vestido sencillo o una blusa con una falda, ponerse un poco de brillo labial, echarse perfume, y quizás dejar su cabello de color lavanda suelto. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente…

-Me gustas- _"Esa voz"_ , pensó Shinoa, mientras detenía sus pasos y se dirigía lentamente a la habitación de donde previno la voz de la persona que estaba en sus pensamientos y sorprendida por esas palabras que escucho, ¿A quién se las dirigía?, se puso a la orilla del marco de la puerta, espiando, y entonces lo vio…

A Yuu junto a su amiga, Mitsuba, ambos mirándose el uno al otro, el decido y firme, mientras que la otra sorprendida y ruborizada.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- Pregunto la rubia

-Me gustas, Mitsuba- Los ojos de Shinoa se agrandaron, _"No, esto… no puede estar pasando"_ \- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Esa pregunta hizo que sus esperanzas se abrieran, esperando que su amiga de ojos azules rechazara, sin embargo…

-Sí…-Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mitsuba, mientras que la garganta de Shinoa se hacía un nudo- ¡Si, si quiero!- Se lanzó en los brazos del moreno, mientras que el la abrazaba con fuerza, los labios de la ojos de chocolate temblaban, ambos enamorados se miraron, hasta que ambos de besaban con pasión y ternura, provocando que la vista de la observadora, empezaran a salir lágrimas.

Shinoa dejo de observar la escena romántica, para apoyarse a la pared, _"Ojala esta sea una pesadilla"_ , pero se dio cuenta de que… todo era real. Y ya no aguantado mas, empezó a correr, y mientras corría, personas pasaban por su lado mirándola con extrañeza, entre ellas Kimizuki, Yoichi y Shinya que trataron de detenerla para ver el motivo de su tristeza, pero ella no hacía caso, ella en esos momentos solo pensaba en una cosa… _"Quiero morir"_

 _ **~Flash Back End~**_

Y así seguía, de seguro uno no entendería, como no se cansaba, de seguro los deseos de morir combinados por la tristeza y amargura de su roto corazón, no la hacían detenerse.

" _Soy una tonta"_ Empezó a reflexionar Shinoa, sin detener sus rápidos pasos _"Era obvio, que se enamoraría de ella, ella es bonita y tiene un buen cuerpo, mientras yo, no tengo nada de especial, no soy alta, no tengo hermosa figura, mi pecho es plano, no soy como… Mahiru"_ Su hermana era su ejemplo de belleza a seguir, pero no importa cuánto creciera, jamás seria bella.

Tropezó con algo –de seguro una piedra- y cayo feamente, haciendo que se raspara las rodillas, que sus medias se rompieras, sus guantes también, el lazo de su cabello se desatara y se ensuciara el rostro, pero no le importaba, se quedó en el suelo, sucia y llorando. _"De seguro me veo patética"_ Una penosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Todo estaba en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos de tristeza de Shinoa, hasta que… La tierra empezó a temblar, el cuerpo de la peli-lavanda se estremeció, y de repente vio una figura crustáceo y grande… Un Jinete del Apocalipsis.

Pero no movió ningún musculo, más bien su cuerpo se sentía demasiado cansado y sus parpados pesados, tal vez lo mejor para ella era cerrar los ojos y dejarse morir.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, la extremidad afilada se dirigía a su pequeño cuerpo, pero, lo último que vio Shinoa fue una figura vestido de blanco, con una trenza, que destruía a la criatura.

* * *

Los ojos castaños de Shinoa se abrieron de a poco, y entonces se incorporó un poco, pero sintió algo extraño, y se dio cuenta de tres cosas. Una, miro su cuerpo, estaba utilizando un camisón, era suave, y de un bonito color rosa pastel, que le llegaba a los tobillos. Dos, se encontraba en una cama. Y tres, en una habitación.

La habitación era de un hermoso estilo victoriano, de colores rojos, combinados con negros y amarillos, definitivamente no era su habitación. Y cuando trato de moverse, sintió algo raro en sus rodillas, se destapo, se levantó el camisón a la altura de los muslos, vio que estaban vendadas, como también las palmas de sus manos, tenían parches.

Cuando de repente, alguien entro a la habitación, miro hacia allá, encontrándose con…

-Has despertado, que bueno, pensé que habías muerto- El decimotercer progenitor, Crowley Eusford, el vampiro que los ataco en Shinjuku mientras iban en auto y el que la había atacado, su cuerpo tembló, aun así, el vampiro tenía en su rostro, una sonrisa, pero parecía de alivio. Y también trae entre sus manos una bandeja con comida. Se acerca hasta donde estaba ella, dejándole la bandeja en sus piernas- Toma, tienes que comer algo- Shinoa, vio que era un caldo de pollo, pero miraba con desconfianza, para luego mirar de la misma forma el noble, cosa que el noto, y con molestia dijo –Oye, no está con veneno ni con droga- Se alejó de ella, para caminar hacia una mesa con papeles, y luego volver a mirarla –Además, ahora no estoy interesado en sacarte información y tampoco tengo intenciones de matarte, y también deberías agradecerme de que te haya salvado de aquel Jinete- Pero, solo recibió que Shinoa frunciera el ceño, pero eso no le importó- Tan solo come, si necesitas algo, tan solo dímelo, yo estaré viendo algunos informes- Y el vampiro se sentó a leer las hojas.

Shinoa comía el caldo, debía admitirlo, estaba delicioso. Además le sorprendía que todavía existiera esta comida en la actualidad, ella normalmente comida curry, miro de reojo a Crowley, no podía creer que un vampiro, y más si se trataba de un noble, la salvara. En aquel momento, lo único que no quería era vivir, y esa oportunidad fue arrebatada, y por las manos del enemigo. Pero debía admitirlo, no era culpa del peli-rojo/moreno, además tenía razón, tenía que agradecerle, el perfectamente podía haberla abandonado a las manos de la muerte.

Además, también la trajo a una habitación –de seguro suya-, cambiarle ropa nueva y limpia y haberle curado sus rasguños. No tenía esos lujos, a pesar de ser una hija de los Hiiragi.

Y de repente, como si el caldo se estuviera burlando de ella, una imagen se reflejó en ella… La de una rubia de ojos azules y un moreno de ojos verdes, Mitsuba e Yuu, abrazados con sus labios apasionados en un beso. No pudo evitar, que una lagrima saliera, y cayera dentro del líquido, y provocando ondas y cambiando la imagen a otra. Esta era la de una peli-lila de ojos miel y un moreno de ojos morados, ambos se miraban a los ojos con dulces sonrisas, mientras sus manos estaban sostenidas, esta vez en el rostro de Shinoa mostro una amarga sonrisa, y por último, se mostró su reflejo, y entonces se dio cuenta que esas imágenes tenían significados.

La primera significaba que ella jamás tendría al chico que le gusta, la siguiente era que jamás tendría una relación hermosa como la de su hermana mayor y por último era una burla hacia ella. Esos reflejos tenían una cosa en común, el único motivo de porque no tenía una relación amorosa, era porque no posee belleza. Eso provoco que más lágrimas salieran de ojos achocolatados, ¿Por qué su destino era cruel? ¿Por qué Dios, le permitió vivir, cuando quería morir? Estaba tan absorbida en su pena y tristeza, que no se percató de que…

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- El noble se encontraba al lado de la cama, mirándola seriamente, ella se sorprendió, ¿En qué momento se encontraba allí?, bueno, la respuesta era un poco obvia, los vampiros eran rápidos, o tal vez estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cuando se movió, pero ella solo miro hacia otro lado.

-Eso no te importa- Bufo con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente sintió como el colchón se hundía un poco, y miro a Crowley, que estaba sentado a su lado mirándola al parecer con molestia

-Si no me importara, no te estaría preguntando- Esa frase hizo que le cayera un balde de agua encima, _"Este maldito vampiro"_ , pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, si no le importaría, entonces no le preguntaría desde un principio que le pasaba, pero… ¿Estaba bien contarle sus cosas privadas a un enemigo, más si era un vampiro, más si era un noble y más si fuera un hombre?

Shinoa no pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, sus cabellos de dos color que combinaban perfectamente, rojo carmesí con negro ébano, llevado en una trenza, sus ojos rojos, las facciones masculinas de su rostro, para ir a su cuello, que se veía fuerte y difícil de romper, para luego bajar su pecho, dejaba a la vista, la línea de sus espectorales, además su cuerpo era alto y musculoso, ese cuerpo jamás lo había visto, en sus hermanos, amigos o conocidos más cercanos.

Se preguntaba cómo sería el tacto de su piel, de seguro sería un poco suave y firme, pero también agradable de tocar, según los mitos, los vampiros tienen una piel perfecta…

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome o vas a hablar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que Shinoa se ruborizara, como respuesta el vampiro dejo escapar un risa, y acercando su rostro a la de ella y quedando tan solo algunos centímetros –Que linda te ves ruborizada- Dijo con tono coqueto, provocando que a la peli-lavanda le latiera el corazón, _"Mejor hablo, si no de lo contrario me seguirá molestando"_

-De acuerdo- Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, no quería hacer contacto con él, o más bien con esos atractivos ojos rojos- Es que yo… Estaba a punto de confesarme con el chico que me gusta… pero resulta… que no me correspondía… le gustaba otra chica _\- "Eso es todo, lo que voy a contar, no pienso entrar en detalles grandes"_ eso pensó Shinoa con tristeza, pero…

-El chico que enloqueció en Shinjuku le gusta a la chica que fue mordida por Chess- Eso dejo demasiado sorprendida a la de orbes cafés, había acertado quienes eran los enamorados, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, si tan solo dio vagos detalles.

-…Exacto…- Le costó decirlo la menor, se quedaron después en silencio, Shinoa se terminó el caldo que le había dado el vampiro, y después sonriendo amargamente rompió el silencio- Pero, bueno… ¿Que se la va hacer?, al parecer la gente como yo, no tenemos el privilegio de tener una relación de pareja.

-¿Y qué tipo de persona eres para no tener una relación amorosa?- Pregunto el oji-rojo con curiosidad y al parecer, sorprendido.

-Una chica sin belleza, ósea, ya sabes… Es como los cuentos de hadas, las princesas son bellas, yo vendría a ser la sirvienta de la protagonista, Mitsu seria la princesa e Yuu el príncipe, ya que ella es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo y él es guapo- Dijo con una pequeña risa, pero se sentía en el la tristeza- Y yo no soy bonita, no tengo un cuerpo desarrollado, tampoco unas facciones lindas y delicadas, ni tampoco…

-Eres una tonta- Dijo simplemente Crowley, haciendo que la mirada de Shinoa fuera dirigida a él, con gran molestia

-¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que tonta?- Era la primera vez en su vida que había sido tratada así, si no fuera un vampiro y uno muy fuerte, de seguro ella le hubiera dado un tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Pero lo eres- Hablo seriamente, haciendo que ella le diera un tic en el ojo- ¿Qué acaso vives en la época antigua? Es verdad que antes era así, pero ya no, la mujer ha evolucionado, ahora todas si tienen la oportunidad de encontrar el amor, incluyéndote, además lo que vale es la forma de ser de uno, no su físico, si uno se deja llevar por eso, solo sufrirá- Eso dejo demasiado sorprendida a la Hiiragi, ósea… que un vampiro te diga esas cosas lindas, no era normal, _"Si esto es un sueño, quiero despertar de una vez"_ pensó ella, pero tan solo un toque en su mejilla, le hizo darse cuenta que todo era perfectamente real, un momento… ¿Ese vampiro, Crowley Eusford, le estaba tocando su mejilla? –Además, ¿De dónde demonios sacaste que eras fea? Para mí, eres una chica muy adorable y linda, especialmente tu forma de ser burlona y un poco molesta, cuando en realidad te preocupas por tus cercanos- Una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus facciones masculinas, Shinoa no pudo evitar ruborizarse, alto… ¿Sabia como era su forma de ser? Ellos dos se veían en escasa veces, lo único que podía saber de ella es que era una militar y lo único que sabía de él, era que era muy fuerte.

Crowley se dio cuenta que había cometido un error, y entonces dejo de tocar su mejilla, y miro rápidamente hacia otro lado, en sus mejillas se notaba un leve rubor. Cosa que no dejo escapar la humana, al parecer el ocultaba algo.

-¿Cómo sabes como es mi forma de ser?- Pregunto Shinoa, estaba segura de que él estaba ocultándole algo, pero se sorprendió más, cuando él la miraba con un poco de vergüenza _, "¿Cómo decírselo?"_ Se preguntó para sus adentros el vampiro, no, ¿Cómo podía estar asustado por eso?… Bueno, sabía lo que hacía era prohibido, segundo ¿Cómo esto le podía suceder esto a él cuándo era un vampiro, **UN SER FRIO SIN CORAZON**? Los vampiros eran asexuales o eso es lo que decían, además si él tuviera calcular la edad de la humana, ella tendría más o menos 15 años, y en apariencia tenía 25 años, pero en realidad tenía 825 años, en otras palabras, tal vez era un pedófilo, Crowley, la miro de arriba hacia abajo, sus cabellos de color lavanda, se veía suave y con ganas de acariciarlo y también de olerlo, sus ojos del color del dulce chocolate, sus facciones de muñeca, su cuerpo era el de una niña, pero de alguna manera era seductor para él y su piel blanca era suave. La primera vez que había probado de su sangre, noto su textura, así como el sabor del líquido que corría por sus venas, era dulce y exquisito. Pero, ¿Acaso estaba bien en tener esos sentimientos? Se imaginaba si cualquier vampiro –probablemente Ferid- le diría a la reina, lo acusarían de traición y lo mataran, apreciaba ambas cosas ¿Su vida o… estos lindos y cálidos sentimientos? _"Al diablo, con que me descubran"_ Pensó despreocupadamente, la chica que le hacía despertar aquellas maravillosas sensaciones estaba con él, aquí y ahora, no desperdiciaría este momento, haciéndose de valor, la miro nuevamente a los ojos, un poco nervioso

-Muy bien, te diré un secreto mío, que está relacionado contigo- Se relajó un poco, mientras que la menor la miraba atentamente como un niño escuchando la lección de su profesor- Últimamente… tu…¿No te has… sentido… observada?

-¿Observada?- Shinoa pensó un momento, ¿Sentirse observada durante estos últimos días?, hasta que lo recordó… Días después de la batalla que tuvieron en Shinjuku, ella sentía que la seguían o que alguien la espiaba durante las noches, se lo había comentado a su capitán, pero él le dijo tranquilamente: _"Debe ser tu imaginación o al parecer son síntomas de TEPT*. Tranquila, después de algunos días se te pasara"_ Pero con el pasar del tiempo, esa sensación no había desaparecido, entonces decidió ignorarlo, hasta incluso mientras observaba a Mitsu e Yuu en su escena romántica tuvo la misma impresión, entonces unas palabras dichas del vampiro aparecieron en su cabeza, _"El chico que enloqueció en Shinjuku le gusta a la chica que fue mordida por Chess"_ , entonces mirando al mayor con los ojos abiertos como platos pregunto- ¿Acaso… tu…?

-Exacto- Respondió Crowley con una mueca torcida-Yo estaba ahí, cuando ellos dos se besaron y también cuando empezaste a llorar-La peli-lavanda solo pensó con gran vergüenza _"Que la tierra me trague"_ , ósea un vampiro, un enemigo, la vio llorando. Se ruborizo fuertemente al descubrir tal hecho, preguntándose a sí misma ¿Por qué un noble haría tal cosa?, cosa que noto el noble, y la miro con seriedad- De seguro te preguntas el ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta es porque…-Dio un largo suspiro- Desde la primera vez que nos vimos…-Se sobo la nuca con dificultad-Tu… me atraes.

-¿Eh?-Fue el único sonido que había salido de la boca de Shinoa, mientras en su mente las palabras se hacían eco, y como si fuera por inercia…-¡¿EHHHHH?!- La Hiiragi se arrastró rápidamente hacia la orilla de la cama, y termino cayéndose al suelo fuertemente- ¡Auch!- Grito la de ojos achocolatados

-¡Oye!- El noble se paró rápidamente y rodeo la cama para encontrarse a pocos de metros de la menor-¿Estas bien?

-¡No te acerques!-Grito Shinoa, haciendo que el noble parara inmediatamente como si sus palabras tuvieran magia, entonces Shinoa de nuevo empezó a retroceder mientras se arrastraba, hasta quedar pegada a la pared, el vampiro lo veía confundido, mientras ella estaba agitada, toda esa situación la tenía confundida y mirando una vez más al de orbi rojo-Dime que lo que dices es broma, ¿Verdad?, ósea tu y yo somos enemigos, yo soy una humana y tu un vampiro, yo tengo 15 años y tus debes tener más o menos un millón de años, y…-No pudo continuar sus palabras, ya que una risa enorme provino de Crowley, haciendo que este apretara sus brazos contra su estómago, esto solo causo que ella se molestara- ¡¿Qué es tan chistoso?! Además no es una situación para reírse-Pero el dejo de reírse y la miro con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño corazón de la humana latiera rápidamente y mariposas revoletearan en su estómago.

-Primero, eso de un millón de años es una exageración, tengo 825 años, así que tendríamos 810 años de diferencia y además…-Camino hacia donde estaba ella, se arrodillo, mirando esos redondos y tiernos ojos, mirándolos con la curiosidad de un niño, que causaron ternura en él, tomo entre sus grandes manos, las mejillas de Shinoa, ella sintió un calor electrizante en su espina dorsal al sentir aquel contacto, a pesar de que ambos manos se encontraban enguantadas, y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, hablo suavemente-Cierra tus ojos.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto Shinoa

-Solo ciérralos- Pidió el noble, entonces la pequeña humana obedeció, y lo único que sintió Shinoa fue algo frio tocando sus labios, y abrió por completo sus ojos.

Estaba siendo besada, por un vampiro, por un noble y un enemigo. _"Esto es un sueño, no… No lo es"_ Shinoa de alguna manera se sentía bien, sintiendo los labios de Crowley, eran fríos, grandes y con sabor metálico, provocando que un escalofrió apareciera en su nuca, a la vez el también se sentía bien, eran cálidos, pequeños y con sabor dulce, provocando un calor extraño en su cuerpo. Lentamente se separaron, ella con cara de sorprendida y el con cara de coqueteo.

-¿Ahora si me crees?- Pregunto Crowley mientras pegaba su frente con el de Shinoa

-Un poco…-Dijo ella un poco acalorada

-Muy bien, entonces… Déjame mostrártelo en un nivel un poco alto- Susurro en su oído, corriendo su cabello para dejar su cuello a la vista, para comenzar una tierna acaricia con sus labios, para enterrar sus colmillos, la pequeña chica se sorprendió bastante, la primera vez que mordió su cuello, fue doloroso, pero ahora sentía placer, no evito que escapara de su boca un gemido de placer, mientras que el vampiro también sentía lo mismo, la primera vez que bebió su sangre, era por tortura, pero ahora quería que el la sintiera, lo hacía en un ritmo lento y preciso, para saborear el exquisito liquido rojo, dejo de beber, para lamer los restos y después seguir con un suave beso.

-¡Ah, Crowley!-Chillo Shinoa, el noble lo miro sorprendido.

-Sabes mi nombre-Acaricio su cabello

-Por supuesto, investigamos un poco del enemigo- Dijo simplemente Shinoa, tocando su pecho con ambas manos, y mirando de nuevo, la línea de sus pectorales

-Por favor, no me mires de nuevo como enemigos que se tienen que matar-Rogo Crowley, acercando su rostro al de Shinoa, sus labios tocaban los de la menor al hablar- Por favor, dime tu nombre-

-Shinoa, Shinoa Hiiragi-Respondio ella estremeciéndose con el contacto labial

-Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿Qué significado tiene?-La toma al estilo novia, ella se sostiene abrazandolo al cuello, mientras apoya su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, no sabia si era su imaginación pero escucha el latido de su corazón, _"BUM,BUM,BUM"_ , eso la relajaba un montón

-Tienes un significado horrible- Dijo tristemente, ella odiaba con todo fervor el nombre que le dieron, siempre se preguntaba porque ella misma no podía haberse puesto un nombre bonito, como Mari*, Eiko* o Chika*, pero el suyo era despreciable.

-No importa, solo dímelo- Crowley la puso suavemente sobre la cama, y lentamente ponerse encima de ella, mirando esos hermosos ojos del color del dulce chocolate.

-Amor a la muerte- Dijo tristemente Shinoa, tal vez había alguna razón por tener aquel tétrico nombre, es como si ella estuviera maldita con la muerte, una razón de ello… La muerte de Mahiru y el apocalipsis haya sido el 25 de Diciembre, que además de ser época navideña, fue el día de la Apocalipsis, acaso su mera existencia hacia que todos queden colgados con ellos a la muerte.

-Entonces, déjame darle un nuevo significado a tu nombre-Se quitó su guante blanco, tirándolo en algún lugar de la habitación, para entrelazar su mano con la de ella, las diferencias eran muy enormes, su mano era grande y la de ella pequeña, y él áspera y fuerte y la de ella suave y delicada, y besar su mano con ternura-Hermosa lavanda.

-Crowley…-Con su otra mano, acaricio la mejilla de él.

Entonces ambos se besaron de nuevo, dejando que sus lenguas danzaran entre sí, la lengua masculina se movía atrevidamente en la pequeña boca de la menor, mientras que la lengua de ella se movía tímidamente dejándose devorar por la pasión del vampiro, intercambiaban sabores y saliva, y cuando se separaron ambos estaban acalorados, con las mejillas rojas. Era extraño para Crowley, los vampiros no sienten deseos sexuales, eran seres asexuados, y Shinoa también lo sabía, que explicación había para que el vampiro sintiera esas apasionadas sensaciones, tal vez la respuesta era que para el… Shinoa era especial y para ella, Crowley también lo era.

Crowley se sentía incómodo con su ropa puesta, así que se quitó su capa morada, y después la chaqueta blanca que le pesaba como si estuviera hecho de metal, dejando su fuerte tórax expuesto a los ojos de Shinoa. Ella estaba sorprendida por aquel bien formado torso, acaricio con sus manos temblorosas aquella figura. Ambos se volvieron a besar, ella acaricio la espalda de Crowley, y después se separaron con hilo de saliva, que no duro mucho y termino cortándose. El vampiro volvió a beber de la sangre de la peli-lavanda, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido, mientras que con sus pequeñas manos apretó sus duros omóplatos, haciendo que este también gimiera todavía con el líquido rojo en su boca, dejo de beber para mirar su rostro, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus mejillas con un lindo rubor rojo, bajo a sus piernas, para acariciar sus muslos, haciendo que Shinoa se estremeciera, y bajar a sus rodillas envueltas por las vendas, se las quito, para besar sus heridas, y después quitarle las tiritas a sus manos, besando ambas palmas. Y de repente, vino a su mente, querer sentir más la piel de la pequeña humana. Pero tampoco quería incomodarla, se acercó a su oído y en un susurro suave le pregunto:

-¿Puedo quitarte el camisón?- Shinoa se asustó un poco con la pregunta del noble, pero ella también quería sentir la piel de él, así que asintió con la cabeza, tenía el presentimiento de que si hablaba, ella se pondría a llorar, ya que tenía un nudo en su garganta.

Crowley le quito la ropa, y se quedó viendo su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, desde sus clavículas a sus caderas, para volver la vista a sus pechos, eran pequeños, pero provoco una tierna mirada en el rostro del noble, se notaba que la pequeña estaba nerviosa, ya que sus pequeños senos bajaban y subían al respirar rápido de ella, rozo suavemente uno con su dedo pulgar, haciendo que Shinoa arqueara la espalda, y salieran las lágrimas que trataba de contener junto con un gemido que parecía más un grito, el noble puso una gota de lagrima en sus dedo índice, y lo lamió.

-No tengas miedo- Acerco su rostro a la de ella, acaricio su mejilla- Quiero ver tu alma- Pidió desesperadamente el noble, a lo que Shinoa abrió sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero solo lo logro un poco, pero no evito que ella sonreirá para el-Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-

De repente, Crowley sintió un dolor en su entre pierna, sentía como sus pantalones estaban apretados, definitivamente, Shinoa era una humana especial. Así que termino por quitarse sus pantalones blancos, que se encontraban junto con el resto de ropa que se había sacado, quedando en bóxer, eran de color rojo negro con una franja roja horizontal.

Ambos estaban en ropa interior, las bragas de Shinoa eran de color rosa con un moño de color morado, causando ternura en el vampiro, todo en ella era adorable, desde su personalidad hasta la ropa interior que usa, Shinoa noto que miraba esa prenda que cubría su intimidad.

-No mires tanto mi ropa interior, por favor- Rogó Shinoa con tremenda vergüenza

-Pero si es muy adorable, pero se vería mejor si no lo tuvieras puesto- Dijo seductoramente Crowley, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las bragas de Shinoa habían desaparecido, causando que ella se sobresaltara, cerrando sus piernas, temblando

-Dios, tengo miedo-Dijo la humana, _"Además, siendo honesta… yo quería que Yuu-san fuera mi primera vez"_ pensó Shinoa, pero miro una vez a Crowley, cuando lo había visto en la puerta pensaba que iba hacerle daño, pero en vez de eso… Fue muy tierno y dulce, jamás había visto esa faceta así en un vampiro, o tal vez todo era un engaño para sacarle información, sí, tal vez era eso, acostarse con ella y desecharla como basura, y como si el leyera sus pensamientos, la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto no es un engaño, si lo fuera, te estaría haciendo preguntas sobre el ejército, pero no lo hago porque eres especial para mí, Shinoa- Dijo seriamente, para separar suavemente sus piernas- Creo que lo dije anteriormente de atraerme, es más bajo de lo que siento, me gustas, me enamore de ti…-Acerco sus labios al oído de Shinoa y dijo con suavidad-Te amo- Y se quitó la única ropa que tapaba su intimidad, Shinoa se asustó, ella era pequeña, y al mirar el miembro del vampiro, estaba segura que si entraba en su interior le haría daño, Crowley acaricio su mejilla con una sonrisa-Tranquila, no permitiré que sufras de dolor o que alguien te haga daño, hasta incluso yo.

Y diciendo esas dulces palabras, entro su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Shinoa, causando que ella gritara de dolor y salieran lágrimas, y besaba sus mejillas, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces como _"Eres una Belleza Santa", "Tus ojos son fuego", "Pequeñita Lavanda Adorable"_ , y que la tranquilizaron de a poco, y una vez ya acostumbrado a la longitud del miembro varonil, Crowley empezó a moverse, primero fueron lentas y suaves estocadas, que luego estas empezaron a volverse rápidas y fuertes, al igual que los gemidos de Shinoa, que al principio habían sido suaves y débiles gemidos, pero se volvieron fuertes y agudos que resonaban en la habitación, la cama se movía rítmicamente con ellos, cada vez que el vampiro tocaba aquel punto, provocaba Shinoa arqueara la espalda y gritara.

Hasta que llegaron al excitante orgasmo, ambos estaban envueltos en sudor, jadeaban debido al cansancio. Crowley salió de Shinoa, y ella se quedó dormida de inmediatamente, el no la culpaba, estaba cansada, tapo sus cuerpos desnudos con la sabana de la cama, miro por última vez a la pequeña humana, para también dormirse.

* * *

Shinoa abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun así, se sentía cansada y un poco extraña. Voltio su cabeza para mirar hacia una ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo.

" _Que raro sueño he tenido"_ O eso es lo que pensaba Shinoa, cuando sintió un ligero frio al destaparse con las sabanas, dirigió su mirada lentamente para encontrarse en pijama, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, y luego mirar hacia su lado… Encontrándose con el vampiro durmiendo.

" _Entonces lo que paso…fue real"_ Shinoa se ruborizo totalmente, su cara estaba más roja que un tomate, se cubrió con la sabana hasta los pechos, y empezó a llorar, ella ya no era virgen, había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien del enemigo, y lo peor… no con el chico que amaba.

Los sollozos despertaron al vampiro, que al ver a su pequeña humana llorando, se incorporó rápidamente con los ojos preocupados y sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Pregunto Crowley-¡¿Tuviste una pesadilla?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

Shinoa negó con la cabeza, como decirle lo que pensaba, era la primera vez en que un hombre le mostraba tanto amor y cariño, además de sus amigos y Shinya, pero al final tuvo el valor

-Es que…yo…quería que mi primera vez…fuera Yuu-Se apretó las sabanas contra su pecho fuertemente, pero unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, y cuando recién se dio cuenta, su mejilla se encontraba apoyada contra el pecho de Crowley.

-¿Aun te gusta?-Pregunto el con un tono suave, pero con una pizca de tristeza, Shinoa lo miro a los ojos, encontrándose con una suave sonrisa, pero ella solo se limitó a asentir-Entonces te esperare, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre esperare a que me correspondas-Aparto sus cabellos y beso su frente, y causando que Shinoa se ruborizara, el vampiro miro por la misma ventana que vio Shinoa y hablo-Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa-Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse, pero ella todavía seguía en la cama y con una expresión de incomodidad, con extrañeza le pregunto-¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres volver?

-No es eso-Dijo Shinoa y de nuevo se ruborizo- Es que…-Se tapó por completo con las sabanas para que no viera su rostro avergonzado-¿Puedes ayudarme a ponerme mi ropa, sea en donde este?-Pregunto apenadamente.

El noble solo sonrió a la vergüenza de esa pequeña humana, y dejando su torso desnudo, se dirigió al armario, en donde se encontraba el uniforme de Shinoa, lo había mandado a lavar y también unas nuevas medias y guantes. Y ayudo a la peli-lavanda a vestirse, ya se encontraba abotonándole la blusa.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Pregunto ella, Crowley detuvo lo que hacía, para mirarle el rostro, ella miraba hacia otro lado tristemente.

-Si es lo que tú quieres-Acaricio su mejilla sonriendo-Entonces si-Shinoa dio una pequeña sonrisa y toco la mano con la que Crowley acariciaba su mejilla, y pensó _"Yo pensaba que los vampiros eran criaturas de piel fría como reptiles… pero…Crowley es muy cálido"_

Y termino por vestirla, estaba a punto de entregarle su cinta con la que sostenía su cabello, pero ella detuvo su mano.

-Quédatela…-Dijo sonriendo-Es la prueba de que fuiste el primer hombre que me amo, y me lo devolverás…-Lo miro a los ojos dando una cálida y bella sonrisa-Cuando estés en mi corazón.

-Shinoa…-La abrazo con fuerza, a lo que la menor correspondió, pero gimió al sentir los labios de Crowley presionando sus labios contra su blanco y frágil cuello, dejando una marca-Con esto, todo el mundo sabrá que eres totalmente mía-Susurro a su oído coquetamente.

Shinoa no reclamo, más bien, se sentía bien… Tal vez, si llegara el día, en que corazón, ya no estará un chico sino un adulto, en sus sueños no se topara con esmeraldas sino con rubíes, querrá acariciar cabellos rojos combinados con negro, no mas solo negro, un enemigo en vez de compañero, una criatura sedienta de sangre en vez de una persona normal, en su corazón ya no estará grabado el nombre Yuuichirou Hyakuya… será el de Crowley Eusford, el primer hombre que la ama.

* * *

 _ **-Se limpia la frente y da un suspiro- Fiu, creo que este es el One-shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero espero que les guste.**_

 _ **TEPT: Trastorno por Estrés Postraumático.**_

 _ **Mari: Verdad.**_

 _ **Eiko: Niña de larga vida/Niña esplendida.**_

 _ **Chika: Sabiduría.**_

 _ **Bueno, voy a dar un aviso:**_

 _ **Lo próximo que publicare es otro Fic de esta pareja, pero… usando los 30 Vicios, que de seguro más uno habrá leído Fics también utilizando esta famosa tabla, así que no será un One-shot, será una Historia de divertidos, románticos, hasta apasionados momentos de el sensual vampiro y la divertida Loli.**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


End file.
